


What needed to be done

by Help_1m_dreaming



Series: late night crazy oneshots [2]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Animal Transformation, BAMF, Blood and Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Torture, Vomiting, bamf garfield logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Help_1m_dreaming/pseuds/Help_1m_dreaming
Summary: It wasn't his choice to be hung in a cage naked and tortured.. It also want his choice to kill those men but it had to be done.Aka an au where Gar is a bad ass and also deals with the aftermath of the asylum.





	What needed to be done

When Rachel busted into the room she expected something bad, but she didn't expect this.

She didn't expect to find Gar huddled in the corner of a cage covered in burn marks. She was horrified at the sight of scars on his bare skin, scars she's never seen before. Even though she was still at the doorway she still saw large scars and burns run across his body she was sure that there were more due to the fact that Gar was shielding his own body, trying to hide in his knees. Sure she saw him naked once before but that was when he was still solid green and his body was beginning to going back into its natural state.

"Gar?" She sounded careful, almost like she was talking to a child.

"Rachel?" His voice came out dazed like he wasn't fully there, or like he couldn't comprehending this situation.

"We have to get you out" Rachel started to scan the room, her mother helping, until she finally found a set of keys and Gar's iconic jacket with his other clothes. She ran to the cage with the keys clicking and tried a couple keys before the cage made a click and opened. And also at that moment a man in a white coat ran in yelling at Rachel and her mother and ran at the two.

She almost missed the tiger tackle the doctor as she blinked, caught surprised the two joined the doctor with a shriek. Rachel and her mother could only watch as Gar started to rip into the man and drag him in the cage. As Gar calmed down and settled back into his human self the burns and scar returning as he sat horrified, staring at what he just did.

"...we need to go, can you stand?" Rachel said regretting her the words wishing she said something else.

"shit"

"what?" she was obviously worried.

" i.. cant" Gar stopped talking and hunched over, he was starting to turn green so Rachel stepped away to her mother.

Gar usually did a good job keeping the tiger in but his fight or flight instincts and the tigers desire to protect Gar were to strong to keep in unlike the tigers desire to eat meat and other animal urges Gar had but ignored successfully. With that Gar let out a loud roar as he quickly turned into the green tiger, Rachel and her mother watching with a mix of amazement and fear. Rachel didn't think that Gar would ever hurt her but she recalled him once saying that it was almost like another person.The tiger nudged its head against the weak spot behind her knee causing her to buckle and fall but in one swift motion he caught her so now she was now sitting on the tigers back. The animal looked over to Rachel's mother and with its head motioned for her to get on and hesitantly she did Rachel reached over to grab Gar's clothes before the tiger took off. Rachel hugging the neck of the tiger, her mother was behind her hugging her for dear life.

It might have been the weird DNA and his believed power to turn into any animal but the animal to was following the scent trail of Dick until the he stopped outside of a metal door. Rachel sat slightly confused as the tiger seemed to stop before charging at the door making a loud scraping noise. Dick was strapped to a chair clearly unfazed by the loud noise, Rachel quickly hopped off and ran to Dick you could practically see the concern radiating off of her her mother followed her taking off the straps as Gar and the tiger fought for control in the background. The tiger won and could only watch as Rachel tried to talk to Dick, who seemed dazed. The tiger roared loudly and in Dicks eyes you could almost miss the spark flash across the dazed man and Rachel continued to talk to him until finally he mumbled something back and made eye-contact. Rachel and her mother guided Dick out of the chair and onto the tigers soft back.

Once everyone had gotten on the tiger took off to find Kory. When the tiger broke down the door to reveal two doctors hovering over Kory who was strapped down, it might have been seeing the doctors experimenting on her that reminded him of his past but when the tiger saw the doctors it charged at the nearest doctor tackling him to the ground claws digging in his chest and bated at the doctors face before turning to the other doctor who stared in shock as the tiger growled before jumping over the table to attack the other, Dick, Rachel, and her mother however never left the tigers back holding on to each other with a death grip. By the time the tiger broke down the other door Dick was almost fully sober, well sober enough to comprehend that the tiger who had a history of not biting anyone was ripping into the two doctors the tigers face, chest, and claws where already covered in blood when they rescued him.

The tiger stopped clawing into the doctor and that's when the others got off to help Kory who could only watch the ordeal go down. Doing the same as last time but with Dick the three filled the room with clicks from the straps, Gar however knowing he could take out the tube fought for control. Gar barely stumbled to the table blood with chunks of who knows what dripping down his chin as he grabbed onto the table.

"i know how to take this out, but your gunna have to trust me alright?"

Kory could only nod.

"alright," Gar gripped the tube smearing blood on it along with the table "one, two, three

Kory gagged but Gar kept pulling until all of it was out, she gasped for air and the others watched in silence. Gar had been fighting for consciences against his fight or flight instincts. Dropping the tube, Gar fell on the ground knocking some of the surgical tools off the table making a loud clank. Dick, who was closest to him made a gesture to help Gar but jumped back when a roar was heard as a tiger arose from the ground and headed for the door looking back to see if the others where following which they where, and they walked out of the asylum Gars fur matted down with blood and some new sad memories but he did what needed to be done...

please re-write this and tell me.

-Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed i know this was trash but if one of you end up re-writing this that'd be cool just tell me you did and i'll read it! If you do end up re-writing this please comment or contact me on my Insta @the_roarin_1ion


End file.
